


Jealousy Is a Very Good Thing (Niel)

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ong Seongwoo, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: Kang Daniel never thought that he would be a very jealous person, until he meets Ong Seongwu. He doesn't like to share SeongWu with the other members. Kang Daniel is a very possessive person special with Ong!





	Jealousy Is a Very Good Thing (Niel)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a new version of this story, now with a jealous Kang Daniel. This came to my mind after all those pictures of Ong SeongWu and Ha SungWoon in the world tour. Has smut again. Not good smut :p 
> 
> Again tell me if there is mistakes. English not my mother languange, so... hope you like it!

Sometimes being the center of the most desirable and hottest idol boy group is such a burden. Sometimes being one of the most wanted persons for modeling their brands it's such a burden. Please, don't get me wrong.  I don’t regret being part of Wanna One. I don't regret being the chosen one to be the center. I'm really thankful and love every wannable that voted for me and all wannables that supports me since the produce days and forever… thanks to them I could achieve my dreams of being on stage. I even could meet such awesome places aboard, like now with our World Tour going on.

But, sometimes, or more some days, all I want is to be a normal guy that can-do normal stuff, like walk hand in hand with the person that I love the most without being followed or without being in the internet or in the news. Some days I just want to be a normal guy that can be angry with jealous to see the person that we love taking a stroll in a new place with another person, like I am right now. Yes, I'm very jealous right now. 

I know that I don’t have the right to be jealous or angry with other people, because it’s not their fault. They don’t know about my love or who is my lover. Well, two or three members from our group knows whom I’m dating. I’m not so sure about Minhyun, but my guess is that he knows. The other two members are Jisung, because I really can’t hide anything from him since he is the person that knows me better... I lie...now he is the second person that knows me better. He is like a mum to me, and even if I try I couldn’t hide it. The other person is my other best friend, sometimes my confident and helper, although he is a very crazy person and has that creepy laugh I know that I can count with him always. Yes, you guess it right, it’s Jeahwan. Well like he says it used to be OngNielHwan until he started to feel like a third wheel. The other members don’t have a clue, I think...I’m not sure... Our company I think that they know by now and that’s why they are always trying to separate us in tv shows, music shows, etc.

By now, you already know who is the person that I love. Yes, that’s right! The person that I love is the handsome Ong Seongwu. I realized that I was in love with him on the final of the survival show. I was so afraid that I didn’t make it or that he didn’t make it and that made me so nervous and afraid of not be able to see him again. When is name was called to be part of Wanna One I was so happy for him, more than I was for me. And when we hugged each other so tightly, that’s when I realized that I loved him more than a friend. I loved him has a man. Who wouldn’t, right?!

He is the most precious, fragile e emotional person that I know and I’m so lucky to be with him, not only as a friend, but as a lover too. When we kissed or made love for the first or when he said that he loved me too, made me the happiest person in the all world. Me, someone that is nothing special or isn’t half handsome as he is can call SeungWu has mine. Mine! He is mine, and mine only! That's why I'm frustrated and very jealous when I see other member being clingy with him or when they do a lot skinship with my man. All I wanna do is scream “ _take your paws from him, because he is mine bitch!_ ”, but I can’t. They don’t know. 

When we started our relationship, we decided that it was for the best to maintain secrecy if we wanted to be successful in this group and in this industry. I know that the Korean people still have a bit taboo about gay relationships, although I know that we would have a lot of support from our Ongniel fans from Korea and overseas, that’s why we decided to hide it. Sometimes I regret it a lot. 

I had a lot of girlfriends in the past, but SeongWu is the first boy that made me sent my not so straight orientation to the space. He is the first person that made me 1000% jealous and possessive for the first time. I was not like this with my past girlfriends, maybe because I didn’t love them... not the way I love my Ongcheongie!  

The first time I notice that I was jealous we still where on the produce 101 show. When I saw SeongWu talking and touching on Minhyun, my blood started to boil, my heart started beating fast and I only saw red. I didn’t understand at time, that I was dying in jealous. Thankfully Minhyun noticed and clarified everything. Another time was when he went to the program Law of The Jungle and without me, not that I wanted to go because of all that bugs. But, he accepted right away and went with SungWoon. I was going to be apart from him for another week and with a bunch of guys and girls that could steal him right away from me. Damn! And, he had been already away for a few days in Japan, for our unit project, I didn’t like that too...he choosing Minhyun again and not me! I know that part of that was not his fault, they don’t let us be together, unless in our dorm... but back to the previous topic, when he went to the jungle it was very hard. I hardly could communicate with him, and he had nothing with him that could say “ _I’m Taken_ ”. It really was the worst week of my life. Then I saw those fancam photos of him in twitter. Him with his arm on that actor’s back. Damn! I went mad. I went so mad, that I throw my phone to the ground of our room. I couldn’t even sleep, for fuck sake!

Now here we are in our World Tour in the freest country of the planet, USA, yet we can’t go outside together because of some fans will recognize us. We only had a moment when we went skateboarding with SungWoon. He is always with us lately or only with My Ong special since they went to the jungle. They go out together, they share the hotels rooms, they take pictures together, they even did a V-live in BED together. I like that hyung a lot, but he has to be put in his place, and leave my Ongcheongie alone. That bitch has to understand that Ong is already taken. The way he touches him, God damn it! If that hyung doesn’t back off, things are going to end badly for him, unfortunately.

Even now, at this moment they are together! SungWoon asked Seongwu to go eat with him and see the night live in the city. Why couldn’t he ask someone else? Why did it have to be my Ongie? Why did Ong go with him and didn’t stay with me? Why they didn’t even ask if I wanted to go? Does he not love me anymore?...

I am so lost in my thoughts and in my jealousy that I didn’t notice that someone was entering my room, until I feel him lie down beside me and put his arm around my waist, kissing me on the neck. I put my face down to reach his nose with my lips and peck him there.

“ _Hey, babe! What's with the long face?” -_  He asks me while looking at me with those beautiful cat eyes that has enchanted me. - “ _There is something wrong? You didn’t even notice my arrival_ ”.

“ _There is nothing wrong with me, Ongie! I’m just tired._ ” - I tell him, hoping that he believes in my lie, but he knows me so well, more than myself...I think!

“ _I know you too well and I know that you are lying Kang Da-Ni-El!_ ” - He replies me with that pouting face. Why is he so cute?! I just want to put kisses in all of his face. He continues. - “ _Tell me wat’s wrong with you, babe? You are making me worrying!_ ”

“ _Well, if you are so worried with me you should have stayed with me instead!_ " - I answer him in a slightly angry tone, and regret it immediately, after seeing his scared face. But, even so I turn my back to him with a sulky face. 

That's when he starts laughing very hard and very loud. “ _What’s so funny?_ ” - I ask him while pouting my lips, but still not looking at him. 

“You are, baby! Oh my god! You are so cute!” - He replies me still laughing a lot. - “ _You are so cute when you are jealous, Niel baby!_ ”

“ _I’m not cute and I'm not jealous! I’m just not very happy today!_ ” - I tell him. 

“ _Yeah right!_ ” - He tells me as he rolls his eyes. -  _“I know you, Niel. You are burning with jealous because I went out with SungWoon hyung again”._ \- Then he continues while turning me around and makes me look in his eyes. I try to talk and try to deny it, but he put a finger in my mouth to stopping me from say anything. - “ _But you know something. I tried to call you for you to come with us, but you came running for your room. I was sad, because I wanted your company more than anything. And yes, you are cute... my cutie!_ ”

“ _I’m not cute, I’m really not a cutie! I’m not jealous either! I just don’t like the way that SungWoon hyung is always around you, like he is surround you like a prey! Always there!_ ” 

“ _My dear Kang Daniel, that is called jealousy, you know?_ ” - He tells me and then starts to pampering me with kisses everywhere in my face - “ _I’m yours and only yours, baby! I love you so much!_ ” - Than he kisses me on the lips. First a very light kiss, then he says again that he loves me and kisses me again in the lips with so much passion, that I can’t be mad at him anymore. 

“ _I love you too so much my Ongie!_ ” - I tell him after a while, when we separate each other to catch some breath. - “ _You are so beautiful, so precious and perfect that sometimes I’m afraid that you will leave me for someone better than me_...”

“ _Ah, my pabo Niel! Don't you see that you are my everything?! You have to be stuck with me until we are grey and old.... even in the afterlife I will be stuck to you, my cute puppy!_ ” - He tells me with a big smile and with such sparkle in the eyes. That declaration makes my heart flustered, and the only thing I can do his smiling so wild that my eyes closed like crescent moons. 

“ _That’s way more than fine by me!_ ” - I answered him while grabbing is face for another kiss. This time the kiss is more steamy and hotter making him moan a little and that’s when I bite is lower lip and ask for permission with my tongue to enter his mouth. 

While our tongues dance with each other he makes me go on my back and straddles my lap pressing on to my erection that starts to be quite visible, with his on erection. Then I start to kiss his jaw, going to his neck and then I start to message his earbole with my tongue making him go crazy. “ _Oh Niel, fuck!_ ” -  he says while rubbing is dick with mine, making me horny as fuck – “ _That’s feels so good, b_ _aby! Hmmm… aahhh…_ ”

It's music to my ears and to my groin hear him like that. Seeing him like that and knowing that it's me the cause for his state. That’s when an evil idea comes to my mind… - “ _Now everyone is going to know that you are taken. That you are mine, special those bitches!_ ” – I flip us over and know I'm on top of him while kissing him hard in his mouth. His hands are busy sliding up and down on my tights and on my back and that’s when I start to unbutton his shirt and his pants, before standing up and taking my shirt too. I start to rubbing his dick with my hand still hidden in his boxers while I suck, kiss and bite is neck living a big mark there for everyone to see. I continue to do the same in is chest and nipples, sucking, biting and liking them. Marking his body, clamming him as mine.

" _Hmm...._ _oooh_ _..._ _aaahh_ _..._ _ngh_..." - He moans so loud and that makes my dick become even harder than already is that’s becoming very uncomfortable inside my pants. - “ _Hmm...._ _oooh_ _..._ _aaahh_ _..._ _ngh_ _.._ _.fuck..._ _aahh_ _..._ ”

“ _I love when you moan like that,_ _Ongie_ ” - I tell him with my husky voice - “ _And I love it more knowing that it is me that makes you this way._ ” - Then I take his boxers down and I admire is beautiful body. I love his pale skin and seeing is dick so hard and erect makes me very hungry and even harder! - “ _You are so beautiful, my love... and your dick is so beautiful too, and so ready to be eaten by me!”_

Looking in his, because I know he loves that I start to lick the precum that he already has in the tip of his dick before I put all the length in my mouth. “ _Fuck, Niel....yes...that’s so good!_ ” - He says putting his hands on my head and grabbing my hair, while I continue sucking and biting and caressing his balls. After a few sucking his dick I could feel that he is coming. “ _Hmm...._ _oooh_ _..._ _Fuck..._ _aaahh_ _..._ _ngh_ _...fuck..._ _aahh_ _..._ _I’m coming, Niel_ ” - He tells me between moans.

“ _Come! Come for me baby! I_ _wanna_ _have your taste in my_ _mouth!_ ”- I order him as I am sucking him even harder until I can feel all of his come going down my throat. I swallow everything with such pleasure, liking the thick come that is in is length. - “ _Hmmm.... you taste so good_ _hyung_ _! I really love it!_ ”

I kiss him harder again for him to have his on taste in his mouth as he starts to unbutton my pants and caresses my harder dick under my boxers. I can’t resist in moaning while he does that I put a finger inside his hole, pushing and pulling. He groans very frustrated.  “ _You’re almost ready to have me inside you!_ ” - I tell him as I insert another finger, plunging the two fingers in and out of his ass. He groans once more, and I ask him: - “ _What do you want_ _SeongWu_ _?_ ”

“ _N_ _gh_ _...fuck..._ _aahh_ _.._ _. I want_ _you_ _inside_ _me, Niel!_ ”- He answers me. - “ _I want to have your big and thick dick inside me!_   _Hmm...._ _oooh_ _..._ _aaahh_ _..._ _ngh_ _...fuck..._ _aahh_ _..._ ”

“ _What else do you want,_ _SeongWu_ _?_ ” - I ask him again as continue to pushing and pulling my fingers inside his hole.

“ _Fuck...that’s so good..._ _oooh_ _...I want you to fuck me harder... fuck... I want you to fuck my brains out!_ ”

“ _Is that what you really want?_ ” - I ask him again taking my fingers from his hole. I stand on my knees and pull down my boxers freeing my very hard dick and flip him around. He is now with is face on the pillow and with his ass in the air and my hands in his waist. - “ _Tell me_ _SeongWu_ _, is that what you really want?_ ” - I put the tip of my dick in his entrance, but not making a move. He starts to move his hips making his ass rubbing on my dick. I have to grab firmly his waist for him to stop - “ _Answer me,_ _SeongWu_ _!_ ”

“ _Y... yes Niel I really want you to fuck me harder!_ ” - He answers me with heavy breaths hiding his face in the pillow. - “ _So, stop with the teasing and fuck me already!_ ”

“ _Then say it! Say it,_ _SeongWu_ _!_ ”

“ _W._ _..Wh._ _..What do you want me to say?_ ”

“ _I want you to say that you are mine! And mine only_ _Seongwu_ _! You are mine! Say it!_ ” - I finally tell him as I start to circulated his hole with my dick but not getting inside of him.

“ _Hmm...._ _oooh_ _..._ _aaahh_ _..._ _ngh_... _fuck..._ ” - He says between moans - “ _I’m yours baby! I’m only yours and nobody else! I’m only yours forever!_ ”

That is music to my ears and an even bigger turn on to my dick. - “ _That’s my good_ _Ongie_ _!_ ” - As I say that I shove my dick inside him with a very hard thrust. He screams with pleasure - “ _Ah! Daniel!_ ” - When I know that he is ready I give him a kiss in his shoulder, neck and cheek with my hands on his waist I start to move with hard thrusts. He cries so loud of pleasure as I with on hand playing with his nipple first and then giving him a double pleasure with my hand up and down on his dick. He moans even louder.

“ _Ah! Fuck!_ _Ongie_ _!_ ” - I tell him in his ear - “ _I love the way your ass takes my dick! Fuck it’s so good and you are so tight!_ ” - He becomes even more incoherent that he can’t even has the strength to answer me. The only think I can hear is his moans and my moans and the sound of us fucking. We are so high in our fucking session that we don’t even care if the whole world listens us, or at least I really don’t care.

As I continue to fuck his dick with my hand I snap harder my hips forward and with much desire, burying my dick deep inside of him. After a few more minutes I can feel that he is going to come soon and that’s why I start to thrust harder with my dick touching in his sweet spot. 

“ _F._ _.. fuck_ _...._ _nnghh_ _..._ _aah_ _... I’m coming Niel!_ ” - He manages to say.

“ _Yes, baby! Come! Come for me! I’m_ _feeling_ _it too! I’m_ _gonna_ _come soon too! Let’s come together, baby!_ ” - I tell him too. Then I push him to me with my free hand. Is back is now pressed to my chest. I grab is face and give him a bruising kiss as I thrust even harder. I feel him shivering and coming in my hand. After a few more snaps from my hips I came too emptying my seed deep inside him. 

After a few seconds I take my dick out of his ass and I turn him around and give him a few passionate kisses as we laid know in my bed recovering our breaths and coming down from our high.

“ _Wow! Fuck! That was so amazing, Niel! So intense!_ ” - He tells me still with heavy breaths. - “ _I love you_ _so_ _much! Only you!_ ”

“ _I know... I know baby!_ ” - I tell him as I grab him to give another sweet kiss in is lips. - “ _I love you too, very much! And, I’m sorry for been such a jealous and possessive boyfriend!_ ”

“No need for that baby!”

“Why not?”

“ _Well... because if_ _every time_ _that you are jealous is_ _gonna_ _be like this..._ ” - He tells me lookin in my eyes with a devilish grin - “ _...I think that Jealousy is a very good thing!_ ”

On the next day as we go to the venue for the show, all eyes are in SeongWu because of the marks that he as in his neck and other parts of his skin. I can hear SungWoon asking him why he didn’t comeback last night to their shared hotel room and how he get those marks. I can hear SeongWu answering him that he went to the pool of the hotel and that was mosquito's bites and that he left the room early. I can feel SeongWu eyes fixed in me. I know that the other three knows what happen, but fortunately they didn’t say nothing. I know that I’m going to hear a lot from SeongWu and probably by Jisung too, but right now I don’t care. I’m pretending that I’m sleeping, but I’m so happy and screaming inside: “ _That’s right bitch! He has a lover. It was I that did it that! It’s thanks to me that he can’t sit right because of a very good fuck!_ ” I continue in silence but with a big smile on my face.


End file.
